This invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more particularly, to a self-heating beverage container for selectively mixing and heating ingredients with a liquid.
The consumption of hot beverages such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and the like while traveling, commuting, or otherwise during a person's busy schedule has become very common and desired. One problem with a consumer's desire to have a hot beverage at any time during his busy schedule is that the beverage may not be immediately accessible. For example, the consumer may not be physically near a restaurant, gas station, or convenience store that may have hot beverages. Or, the limited range of choices for a hot beverage may not be acceptable to the consumer.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for mixing ingredients together to create another form of food or liquid. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a prepackaged selection of ingredients that may be selectively mixed with water or other liquid and self-heated within the same container.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a self-heating beverage container in which solid ingredients such as coffee, tea, or hot chocolate may be selectively mixed with a liquid and self-heated within a single beverage container. Further, it would be desirable to have a self-heating beverage container having a heat cartridge that may be selectively activated to heat the liquid at a desired time. In addition, it would be desirable to have a self-heating beverage container that indicates the temperature of the liquid inside.